The one we loved we lost
by Torywhite
Summary: This is an Orphan black fanfiction with my oc, Indi White. You follow her through the story and find out how she found herself wound up with our favorite clone club. (Will be a bit different from the storyline in the tv show). Please read and review! Will contain f/f and m/m parings. Sorry if the French is inaccurate. Please review and put in correct french.
1. Prologue

"Beth was a loving sister, friend, and most importantly a supporter. Its hirrible that she was taken from usjust as everything started to get back to normal. We will be further looking into how no-one found her in time. But once we find out we can put her to peace properly" I say, a wobble in my voice and a tear in my eye. I look to Gemma who nods . "Was it good enough?" I ask nervously l. Gemma looks at me and smiles, but I know it's not genuine. "It's perfect. You definitely follow after her. I still can't belive you became a cop" she says.


	2. Chapter 1

"Beth, stop joking around and give me a hand will ya?" She just laughs at me. "What?" I ask, getting annoyed. "Sorry its just that accent. Can definitely tell you're Australian". She cracks up again. "Yeah well can definitely tell you're an ass. Honestly I don't know how Alison puts up with" I say, knowing mentioning Alison will get under her skin. She sticks her toung out at me. "Yeah well at least I can get a girlfriend". I slap her and try to move on. "Come on, this paper needs to be emailed to the head in the next twenry minutes if I even want a chance at graduating". Beth rolls her eyes and looks down at the screen. "That's a classic. Just compare the fingerprints on the arm to the ones on the pole. Simple". I look over the info again and type up the last bit of reasoning and email it off. "Thete, done. Thanks Beth". She smiles at me and then stands up and grabes her coat. "Hey, where are you going? Thought you where coming to see if I got through?" She tenses, but pretends nothing happened. "I got something to do. I'll see you and Art at the center in an hour. Don't be late". She smirks as she opens the door. "Like I'm going to be late" I answer, bringing my hand to my chest in mock hurt. "You're so much like Cosima" she says as she closes the door.

I wait to make sure she's gine before I grab my clone phone, but before I can type in the number I want it starts vibrating. I smile as I see Helana's name flash across the screen. I pick up. "What's up Helena?" I ask before she gets a chance to say anything. "Just making sure you are ready, sestra". I can hear her smile through the screen. "Ready as I'll ever be" I answer, hearing the nervousness in my own voice. "Do not be scared sestra. You are like me remember?" I can't help but smile. "Yeah I can't ever forget , can I?" "Absolutely not" she says, pride evident in her voice. "Anyway I better get going. I'll see you later". " Yes you will". With that I end the cal, grab my caiat, wallet and keys and walk out the door.

I meet Art on the corner near the center like we agreed. He must be able to sense hiw nervous I am because he tries to reassure me. "You'll do fine. If you pass this and your finale exame it'll be official. And me and Beth both know you will". "You got that right". I spin around and see Beth walking towards us. I go to hug her and see her eyes are glazed over red. "Are you ok? You don't look so good" I say worriedly. "I'm fine. Now hurry up or we won't find out how you did". She rushes us inside.

Everyone clusters into the hall as the head walks on stage. She takes the mic in her hands and looks out to her students. She smiles brightly . "Creep" Beth whispers. Art slaps her on the arm telling her to shut up. The head starts her speech and everybody in the room freezes . "It has been an hour to be able to be here today and present all the passing students with their awards. I know that every student her today has worked their hardest to make it here and to those who don't pass, don't give up. Try again until you succeed. Don't be dishardend if it takes you twenty tries to get it right. And to those who pass, I hope you try your hardest to finish the program". She finishes her speech and walks over to the table covered in certificates. "First up, Adrien Blackmore" she announces and the hall erupts with cheers. She hands him yhe award and moves on.

The head has almost finished handing out awards and I'm getting more and more nervous. I turn to Beth; "what if I don't pass?" "Means I fail as an office". I roll my eyes and Art turns to her . I'm sure that'sreal reassuring. Now quiet , it's the last awar". The head smiles at the crowd. "And last but not least... Indi White!" I squeal and Beth pushes me towards the stage. I walk on stage and collect my award.

"Hey I'll meet you guys out there, I just needa photo with the rest of the group". Beth nods as she says something into her phone and starts walking outside. Art gives me a nod and follow.

I finish up shaking hands and findBeth and Art outside. "Youdid great .New I was a good cop", Beth smirks and Art rolls his eyes. "Come on, lets go celebrate back at yours". I nod and start on my wasy home.

As I drive I look down at my certificate Beth, thankyoufor everything But then my mind drifts back to how glassy eyed Beth looked when she met us outside. She has been like that a lot lately and no matter how many times I badger her about it she insists she is fine. Do I believe her ? My ass I do. But she's tough. She'll put up with anything until she can't, but the 'until she can't' bit is what'sgot me worried. Anyway I'll just concentrate on the fact that if I get over 95% on my final exam I'll be an official cop. I'll be working on in the same department as Beth and Art. Thst is if I pass. But what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 2

"Congratulations!" As I open the door everyone etupts in cheers and I almost have a heart attack. "God don't do that" I mumble as I hang up my coat. "You're gonna need more nerve than that" Beth says , patting me on the back. "How'd you get into my apartment anyway?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Ummm, about that", Cosima walks up behind me. "Cos! Long time no see". "Yeah been pretty busy. Not to mention I have to look after this one", she points to Delphine. "Hey Del, how are you?" She smiles and wraps her arms around Cosima's waist. "Well, I've been the one looking after someone". I smile and Cosima blushes and looks away. "How about we move out of the hallway? I'm squished". Beth, Cosima and Delphine nod and we make our way to the lounge room.

As I enter the lounge room I see all my sisters and Brothers. Helena comes over and gives me a hug. "You did good". "Thanks. Couldn't have done it without Beth". "Yeah you couldn't have" Beth yells from her spot next to Sarah. I love her but sometimes she's just such a tool ( and I dont mean the useful kind). I finish talking to Helena and walk over to MK and Alison. "But she's fourteen. I can't just buy her toys" Alison explains to MK, ysing very dramatic hand gestures. "I don't know Alison, give her a pet or something" Mika suggests. Alison's face goes from concer to disgust. "Absolutely not! Do you know how much mess that would make?!" Alison asks, not able to get over the idea. "She has a point Ali" I say and Alison spins around and gives me a hug. "Congratulations on passing". "Thanks, and the pet thing, not a bad idea". Alison rolls her eyes and glances back at Mika. She gives her a nod. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" "Nope".

"I think you should really give it a go darling. You have this massive house and no one to share it with" Felix rambles, teying to get me to use some lesbian dating app he found out about on the Internet. "Not. Hoing. To. Happen" I say, sipping at my wine. "Why not? You need to get yourself some fun. You've been so busy caught up in those exams"Felix states, smirking at me. "Felix, there's more to life than bloody sex!" He shakes his head in disappointment. "Yes but you almost died for christs sake! Everyone almost died". His voice rises, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. "What are you on about Fe?" Sarah asks, intrigued. "This guy here wants me to use some lesbo dating site"I explain, pointing to Felix.

"He was just trying to help. And he has a point, you have this huge house and no one to share it with. Ypu also never get to yave any fun. The exams are taking over" Cosima says, tracing her fingers over Delphine's stomach. I sigh, trying to mask the loneliness in my voice. "Je suis dáccord. Felix was helping. And I think you are lonely in your time off. Give it a try... cette blesser Cosima!" Delphine yelos as Cosima bites a sensitive spot on her neck. I chuckle and Cosima apologizes. "Sorry babe. Nous volontè continuer ce plustard". Delphine smiles a Coaima's french and Cosima smiles at her perfect sentence. The two of them think I don't know what they said, but I do. "Là est une chambre enhaut" I say, as I make my way over to Krystal and Tony. Both Cosima and Delphine blush intensely and mske their way upstairs.

Tony is talking about how he needs a haircut and Krystal is saying how she can help. "You'll give me bald patches!", he exclaims, backing away. "I think that'd be an improvement" she says, looking him up and down. "Well, I can pull off just about anything" he says, posing like a model. "Absolutely. Now go find Felix and give hima a go" Krystal says, waving him away. "He probably could pull it off though" I say, annoyed. "Yeah he could. Hot little shit" Krystal agrees. We bith chuckle and take a seat at the kitchen bench. MK looks up from the stove, blushes, looks back fown and continues what she was doing. "MK, you can flip those now" Gemma calls, from where she's breaking up chocolate. "Yes Gemma" Mika calls back, flipping the pancakes. Oscar walks into the Kitchen and knocks the flour over. "Oh my god Oscar! Get out!" Gemma screams at her brother. Both me and Krystal giggle and MK smiles. "Oh no, don't come help clean up" Gemma says sarcastically.

I grab plates out of the cupboard while everyone gathers around to get some pancakes. "Umm, just a minute" Mika whispers, but no one heats but me. "Oi, she said just a minute!" I yell, startling everyone. Sarah whispers something to Cosima and they both look at me and then to Mika. A smirk crosses both their lips and I blush a little as I hand out the plates. As I walk over to Cosima and Sarah and hand them their playez I hear Cosima whisper, "wonder when they're gonna go on a date ?" I give her a look and hand out the rest of the plates.

I'm sitting down eating my pancakes as MK walks up and sits down next to me. "Thanks for, uh, getting everyone's attention earlier" she mumbles, looking down at the floor. "No worries, it was nothing". My accent shows through snd Mika giggles. "Hey, stop laughing at me. My accent is sexy" I say flirtatiously. She smes shyly at me. "Umm, I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed the night? It's to far to walk back at night". She looks back down, twiddling her thumbs. "Dure. I've got six bedrooms. And four of them are free for now. Pretty sure Cosima and Delphine are ysing one upstairs, if you know what I mean"I finidh, and Mika gives me a horrified look. "Yeah and I swear everyone is going to end up staying. So if there are none left you can share with me". "Thanks" she says and wonders off somewhere.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Notes:**

 **Je suis dáccord - I agree**

 **Cette blesser - That hurt**

 **Nous volontè continuer ce plustard - we will continue this later**

 **Là est une chambre enhaut -there is a spare bedroom upstairs**


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone is singing along to a movie at the moment. Pretty sure it's Moana. I'd be watching with them if it weren't for Sarah and Cosima. Thise two are obsessed with gays. Dosent help they are one. Now I can't even walk into my own lounge room without someone saying some smart ass remark. Neither cam poor MK. That's why we retreated to the kids bedroom with Gemma, Kira, Charlotte and Oscar. Although Oscar left soon after the girls started talking about. Periods. Myself and Mika may or may not be involved in the conversation. "Yeah but tampons freak me r8ght out. Like I don't know what it is about them" Kira explains. Charlotte nods in understanding and Gemma just sits there listening. Surprisingly Mika speaks up. "Me to. And I'm thirty three", she blushes but doesn't seem to let it bother her.

We keep chatting about life and it suprises me how much the girls actually understand. They don't just talk about how crap school is or the boys they have crushes on. Yhey talk about real world problems (most of the time). They are some of the very few people who know what actual suffering feels like. I know they still have nightmares about their past, and so do I. These girls truly know how unfair life is. "Hey Indi, tell us how you rnded up in Clone Club" Charlotte drmands. I nod and try to remember as clearly as I can.

"I lived in Australia. I was homeless and lived in an old house. The government had closed off to anybody and everybody. Every single house that was connected to that road was empty and falling apart. I managed to find one thet was eecent enough to live in and...", "But why didn't you live with anybody?" Mika adks, confused. "Oh sorry, forgot you haven't haven't heard this story before l. I'll explain. I was an orphan like Sarah. But no bidy wanted me. When I was old enough to leave I did. I left as soon as I turned thirteen. I took my belongings and the little money I had and stored it away for that exact reason. I sighned my form and left. I don't know how I ended up where I did. But I stayed there for the rest of my life". Kira nods but MK still looks confused. "But how'd you...". "I was getting there".

"One day I was riding to the general store for work and I saw a new chick. I thought she was pretty sexy. But anyway, her name was Nicole and she was like me; alone. She was working at the same shop, on the same days as me. Turns out she lived about five minutes away fromnme on the house on the hill. We became inseparable and I developed the biggest crush on her. But im my defence she was stunning. She had raven hair and olive green eyes. And freckles covering her cheeks and arms...". I drift off into my imagination. I can't help but feel upset that she kucked me out. 'Why don't you like me like you did before you saw a whole bunch of people that looked like me. You lived me. Even though I was, and still am a clone. You didn't know at the time, and neither did I. But I'm still me, unique. Why don't you love me?'

"Hello, Eath to Indi, you still with us?" Gemma asks, waving her hand in front of her face. "Mmm, sorry I gut distracted" I mumble, trying to get back to reality. "We could tell" Mika says and then giggles. "Yeah sorry where was I?" "Nicole". "Oh yeah. Umm, right. She was beutiful. We eventually started dating. Which when she asked meto go out with her I instantly said yes. I think we where about twenty seven. We saved up as much as we could and brought pkane tickets and got our passports. We became citizens and decided it was nice here. With the money we saved up and had left over and brought a small apartment. I thought she loved me". I stutter the last part. "We love you so much more than she ever did" Charlotte says, patting my back.

After getting a hug from all the girls, I relise it's quiet outside. "I think they've gone to bed. You guys can stay up as long as you promise not to be bitchy in the morning" I warn and the girls all roll their eyes. "No promises" Gemma calls as myself and MK exit the bedroom. As we enter the longe room I spot Oscar sleeping on the couch and wine glasses littering the floor. I groan, knowing I'm going to be the one cleaning everyone up. I look around the room but see no one else. "Everyone must must have gone to bed. I'm not sure if there'll be any rooms left; lets see, Cosima and Delphine, Tony and Felix, and Alison and Beth... wait, where's Helena?" As if on cue Helena comes into view. "Here I am" she says, walking over to us. "Where are you sleeping" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "With the girls" she responds and starts walking towards their room.

"Ok Mika, do you wanna use the spare in the girks room or do you wanna share with me?"I ask, looking into her eyes. For a second I swear I see a glint in them. "Umm well knowing Helenais sharing with the girls I I'll share with you". We bith laugh, knowing exactly what Helena is like. "Ok come on, but just waring you, there might be a bit of uh noise coming from the other rooms". Mika gives me a disgusted look and I burst out laughing. "It's for this exact reason I made the kids room down stairs" I say, trying to ignore all the moans and squeals coming from the bedrooms. MK nods in understanding as we enter my room. I close the door and it blocks out most of the noise coming from the other rooms.

MK just sits around awkwardly as I did through my draws to find a spare pair of P'Js for her. "Here" I say, throwing a black Nightie at her. It lands on her head and I laugh. She pulls it off and smiles shyly. "Go have a shower" I say as I point towards the onsuit. She nods and enters, leaving the door slightly ajar. It listen to the sound of the shower being turned on, while I look for a spare toothbrush. Remembering I put them in the top of my cupboard I reach for them. I grab the pacjet and pull one out. I knock on the door. "Hey I've got you a toothbrush". I hear a muffled "yeah" through the door and push it open. I grab the toothpaste off of the sink and turn around. I spot her. Her hair is plastered ovee fer bace and her skin is sparkling from the water. "Ummm, here", I pass her the brush and paste and walk back out 9f the room. I can't keep my mind from wandering back to her.

Mika walk out 9ff the bathroom and gives me a questioning look. "I went for a shower down stairs". She looks at me with a sort of apologetic look on her face. "Sorry if I was taking to long. She apologies and I shake my head. "Mo, no. I'm just tired, thats all. Figured if I went for a shower down stairs while you where we could get to bed quicker". "Oh ok. So shall we?" She says, trying to sound posh. "We shall". We both fall into bed.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Let me go! Get the fuck off me!" I scream as some men drag me from my front step to a van parked outside. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!" I kick at them but it'sunsuccessful and they throw me into the van._

I wake up breathing heavily. "Nightmare, it was just a nightmare", I whisper, trying to calm myself down. "You ok?" I hear MK mumble next to me. "Yeah yeah just a...", "a nightmare?" She props herself up. I nod. "Yeah just something I'd rather forget is all". Mika takes my hand in hers. "Don't worty about it. It's over. You're here. Everyone's here. That's all we asked for". She pulls me into a hug and my heart skips a beat. "Thank you", I whisper, my voice trembling. "There's nothing to thank me for".

I wake up the next morning to a shuffling sound near my bedroom door. I reach ovet and grab my glasses off of the bedside table. I put them on and see the reason for the shuffling noise; everyone that stayed the night, excluding the girls, Oscar and Helena. "What the serious fucking hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell fom my spot on the bed. Everyone giggles, including Sarah, which is extremely unusual. "Well, it's more like what you are/where doing". Tony answers my question with a smirk. "What the hell are you talking about!" I demand but before anyone can answer I relise what they're talking about. MK and I are tangled up, arms and legs intwined. "Shit. Why are you even in my bedroom". "Technically we're just outside of the door frame. And it's ten thirty so...". Felix waves his hans around and points to his watch. "Well go away and I'll get dressed". No one moves and I feel a shift in wake and movement against my side. "What's going on?" Mika murmurs and sists up a little. "Why's everyone standing here?""we where just leaving. Avoi amusement" Delphine says and gives me a look as to say 'don't take to long'.

I get up and shower but my mind finds its way back to last night and how MK comforted me after my nightmare. I can hear her words echoing through my mind, "don't worry about it. It's over . You're here . Everyone's here. That's all we asked for". And then theres the fact that, for a second, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her silly. Maby it's because we where talking about Nicole; or because I'm just fucked up sometimes. Anyway I better not be the one to change the sheets on the beds. They better do that themselves, and clean up downstairs. But knowing Alison shell get right onto it if she isnt to hungover. Although I don't know what they'll end up doing so I better go supervise and say something rude to Delphine in French for the smug look she gave me earlier.

I walk back into the bedroom and see that Mika is properly awake. "What was everyone doing earlier, apart from being creepy that is?" She looks at me innocently, but I know she's anything but innocent. "Umm, well don't freak out ir anything but we may have been cuddling", I gulp as I finish a look at her for a reaction. She rolls her eyes. "Of course. I love them all but they can be bloody idiots sometimes". I chuckle. Thank god. "Ummm, do you need any spare clothes?" "Uh, yeah, if you've got any". I laugh. "What?" She asks, "I was just asking". She gives me a look. "Sorry, but do you think I spend my days off at home naked?" This makes her blush. "Um, no,I... uh". I shake myhead at her reaction. "Just kidding. I don't by the way, well not most days". I throw some clothes at her and walk out of the room, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Well look who finally got out of bed" Felix says, making everyone laugh. "Yeah real funny", I roll my eyes as everyone continues laughing. "Savoir amusement, fait NOUS?" Dolphins asks and Cosima chuckles. The others just stare in confusion. "Casse toi" I spit back. "No thanks" Cosima spits back at me, smirking. "Why, kill me now" I say as I flop down onto the couch. "I would but the kids are here and we want to set a good example" Sarah says, sitting down next to me. "The kids set a better example than you lot" I state, sticking my younger out at her. "She might have a point", Alison speaks up. "Yeah and they might actually help clean up" I say, walking towards their room.

I walk into a full on wrestling match. It's Gemma against Charlotte and Kira against Oscar. Helena is giving pointers and Charlotte and Kira appear to be winning. "Having fun I see". They stop for a second and smile. "Sestra Indi, come join us". Helena pays a spot on the bed, indicating for me to sit down next to her. "Why are you guys wrestling?" "Hekena said she was good so we wanted to try. And by the way, Oscar is horrible". "Hey" Oscar says, tackling Kira. She immediately pins him to the ground. "Told you he is horrible" she says as she lets him go. "They are very good. Especially Monkey and mini Rachel". "Hey, I'm nothing like that bitch" Charlotte retaliates, and starts wrestling Kira. "Anyway would you guys come help me clean up, the other lot are being no help at all" I ask, rolling my eyes and wincing as I hear glasses shatyer. "Sure". The kids and Helena ssy, and we exit the bedroom.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Avoi amusement- have fun

Avoir amusement, fait nous- have fun did we?

Casse toi- fuck you


	6. Chapter 5

"What did you lot bloody well do?!" I scream, as I see all the broken glass littering the floor. "Umm, I may have tripped over Delphine and Cosima" Krystal says, trying to look innocent. "Well you're cleaning that up" Gemma say, walking to the kitchen followef by Kira, Charlotte, Oscar, Helena and myself. "Well said Gemma. Now lets get breakfast started". We walk into the kitchen and i grab out backon, eggs, bread, and waffles. "How's backon and eggs and waffles sound?" I ask, holding up the waffles and eggs. "Great". I spin around to see Mika standing at the kitchen bench,dressed in my maroon shirt and pink shorts. "Damn thats sexy" I whisper under my breath as she approaches me. "What was that?" Charlotte giggles. "N- nothing. You look good". "Thanks. Need a hand?" I nod. "Yeah. That'd be great".

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Oscar asks, buttering the toast. "I dunno, probably cleaning sheets". "Ew, to much information!" Kira squeals, trying to get rid of the image that had made its way into her head. "But really, I don't have anything planned. What about you guys?" They laugh at me. "We're fourteen. We don't get to decide anything" Charlotte says, flipping eggs. "Really? I got to go and do what I wanted, but being homeless is different I guess". "Yeah it really is" Gemma says sassily. "Watch it young lady". "Who you callin' a lady?" I laugh. "Who am I calling a lady?" I ask sarcastically. "Ugh".

I finish cooking the last of the waffles and glance over to Mika. She seriously does look good,not that she normally doesn't look good but I mean that shirt looks great on her. "Oi, aunty Indi, you gonna give me a hand or what?" Kira asks, interupting my thoughts. "Yes Sarah" I say, smirking as I grab the bacon and walk into the lounge room. "Impressive" I say, sitting the plate down on the now clean table. "You let us stay the night so it's the least we could do" Alison say, standing up and heading for the kithen, but Beth stops her. "Ali, sit doen. I'll get the plates" she insists, pushing Alison back towards the lounge chair. "But...", "no buts, I'll help with the plates". "Come on Beth, we don't want Helena breaking anything".

I grab a plate off of the table and top it with a couple of waffles. As i go to stand i spot MK sitting in the corner writing or something. Without thinking I grab a second plate and too it with some tiast and eggs. I walk over and sit down next to her. Startled, she snaps her notebook closedand glances at me. "Sorry, I didn'tmean to startle you" I say, handing her the plate. "Thanks". "What are you doing sitting over here by yourself" I ask, munching on my waffles. "Got a bit overwhelmed, that's all". I nod. "What where you doing just before? I saw you writing or something". I glance at her notebook and she smiles. "Well I was actually drawing. Would you like to have a look?" She asks shyly. "Sure".

"Shit these are good" I exclaim, flicking through the book. Each page has a picture of a dragon on it, each one different. "Thanks. You know them?" She asks. "Yeah if course I know them! Hiw to train your dragon is like one of my favorite shiws" I say excitedly. "I thought I was the only one who like that shiw" she says, looking a bit suprised. "Well I thought I was the only one my age who drew them" I say, admiring a picture of a Seashocker. "I like what you've done with the colours here", I trace the underbelly of the sea dragon, the bluish-green colour mezmerizing. "Yeah, I thought it woukd look nice, but you said you drew them too?" I nod, standing up. "I'll show you if you like. They're in my room". I start towards the door. "Going somewhere?" Krystal calls out from Sarah's lap. "We're going to talk about stuff you guys wouldn't understand. Girls, wanna come?" "Has to be more interesting than hanging out with this lot" Charlotte say, standing up and walking over to us. "I'm coming", "me too".

I rummage through my art draws and pull out my latest sketch book. "Found it" I say triumphantly. "Show us" Kira demands. "Ok, ok coming" I sya and sit down on my bed with the rest of them. I open up to the first page with a Speed Stinger on it. "Woah thats amazing l" Gemma says, not taking her eyes off of the beast. "Thanks, this one's a...", "Typhoomerang" Kira says and i look at her astounded. "What? I like the show" she says. "Who doesn't?" Charlotte says. "I dunno" Gemma answers, flicking through the book and stopping on a picture of a Smothering Smokebreath. "I love the colour on his wings". "Thanks". A loud thud sounds from downstairs.

I walk into the lounge room and the furniture is all turned over and everyone is laughing. "What in the name of...! Clean this up! Ugh, I can't leave you lot alone for five minutes". I start turning back over furniture when Tony comes over. "Zorry. Here, let me help you". He jelps me push an arm chair back over. "We may have gotten a little bit over excited". "Yeah we did", I spin around to see Cosima and Delphine picking up a table. "What where you guys even doing?", I ask,wondering what they could have possibly been doing to make this much of a mess. "My fault" Beth says. "We where being silly", Alison apologizes. "At least Nothings broken".


End file.
